To Finally Be Loved v2
by HikariLadydevimon
Summary: Naruto was not an ordinary shinobi or human. He was something more. Watch as the Hero of our story reveals his true self and finds the love that he has always deserved. First Summary, better inside.
1. Chapter 1

HLDM: Hiya, this is Hikariladydevimon. This is the start of my career as a writer on Fanfiction. Now this is not my original story…

Naruto: He has that's right, that honor goes to Advanced-ZeroX.

HLDM: Hey, this is my intro to my writing career; you stay out of it.

Fleur: Come on HL, my little Naruto iz only trying to 'elp you.

Naruto blushes.

HLDM: Not you too! Oh fine, I guess you can help.

Naruto: Okay then. So this iz HLDM's first story. Well eet will be once chapter eight iz posted.

Fleur: HLDM got permission to adopt zis story and use ze first seven chapters with a little revising on his part.

HLDM: Okay I think they get it, let's not bore the readers with just the intro. So who wants the Disclaimer?

Harry: I got this one. HLDM does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. Those rights go to Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling.

HLDM: Now on to the story.

It was a bright day in the village known as Konoha. It was the literal picture of a perfect day, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. But it is not a happy day for one person, and that person is Naruto Uzumaki, who happens to be our hero.

You may be wondering why he was not having a good day. Well, you see, today is his birthday, October 10th and there would be a festival but the Chunin Exams in were going on in Suna and because of this he wouldn't be able to celebrate his birthday 14th with anybody.

The Exams were going to be held in Konoha this year but the current Kazekage wanted the Exams to be held at his village because his village's economy was dropping rapidly. So he and the current Hokage made a trade, his village gets the Chunin Exams and Konoha gets the less viewed Jonin Exams.

Now you're wondering why is Naruto at the Exams? That is because his team left without him. In Konoha, it's demanded that a team be a squad of three genin. Suna only requires a single genin to participate in the Exams. And our favorite blonde wasn't the most liked genin so his team packed their bags and left him.

And now we get to the reason why he isn't very liked and that is because fourteen years ago, a catastrophe hit Konoha. The village was attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Kyuubi is one of nine Biju with nearly infinite chakra. The tails go from one, the Ichibi which is the weakest, to nine, the Kyuubi which is the strongest.

Now you see, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, took on the beast but he knew he could not kill a being made of complete chakra so he did the next best thing and sealed it. And the person he chose made him hate himself more than he ever had. He chose to seal it in his very own son, Naruto Uzumaki, not that anyone other than him and a select few knew that. Minato had one wish and that was for Naruto to be seen as a hero for keeping the beast at bay, but the villagers scorned their fallen hokage's wish by scorning Naruto and ignoring him.

So here he was, sitting in the Hokage's office with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato's predecessor, drinking some fine wine and reading a book that was in French. Naruto himself did not know why he felt such a strong connection to the language but he loved it and only a select few people knew the reason why. The funny thing was is if anyone from his year saw him reading what he was reading, drinking wine, and even the clothes that he was wearing, which were a blue turtle neck and blue pants that complement his eyes, they would not know it was him.

Hiruzen looked at the boy he called his grandson. When the boy was with his team, he acts like an idiot who was loud and wore an orange eyesore that screamed "HERE I AM, COME AND KILL ME" and when he was near his other classmates he was even more obnoxious. But when it was just himself, Iruka, Anko, and the Ichiraku family he was a timid, soft spoken boy who could make any girl blush. It also helped that he knew the language of love.

Naruto didn't just wear different clothes when it was just him and his precious people, he even changes his hair. Normally Naruto puts a mild genjutsu that makes his hair more spiked and short, it also made his face look more rounded. But with his genjutsu off his hair was slightly longer, more spiked in the front and had two thin strips of hair that framed his face which became more angular.

So in a way everyone in his year leaving was a good thing because he could be himself and not hide behind a mask. But Hiruzen could see the sadness Naruto's face, so he had a crazy thought that in the end would have Naruto out of the Elemental Countries forever, and, hopefully, into happiness. " Naruto I have a mission for you ". Naruto looked up at his grandfather figure and tilted his head. If Hiruzen's wife was still alive and with them, Naruto would have been choked out by the hug she had given him.

"What is the mission grand-p re?" Naruto asked, mixing some French into his words which Hiruzen gave a small chuckle at. "A mission that will be a long term one. I've told you about your father Naruto but I want to tell you about your mother." Naruto's eyes widened at that statement; Hiruzen had told him of his father when he was younger but when he asked who is mother was the old man said it wasn't his liberty to say. " Why now Grand-p re, and what does it have to do with the mission?" he asked. Hiruzen sighed and continued. "You need to know about your mother before you get this mission. Every one of the five nations wants it because it opens up first impressions to the world outside of ours and I want a nice, soft spoken, caring person to set an example."

Naruto nodded, "But what does knowing my mother help with zis- I mean this... ". Let it be known Naruto knows three languages, Japanese, English, and French. Well the first two were needed for the line of work since those two were the most spoken in the Elemental Countries but he learned French first, Japanese second, and English third and let's just say the English part was kicking his ass since it was the one he was less versed in. It did give his loved ones a good laugh when he would be talking in English and say 'zat' instead of 'that' or 'ze' instead of 'the'. Naruto himself did not find it so funny but everyone else did, and he also had a habit of rambling into French when excited... Yep it was a real joy on the few missions with his teammates that he enjoyed and then there where the joint ones with teams eight and ten... Oh joy.

"Well Naruto your mother first off was Kushina Uzumaki and she was from France and before you say anything she had her name transferred to the Japanese it was originally Peign Tourbillon-" Hiruzen was cut off at Naruto's giggling at his mother's name since it was very funny. "I-I'm sorry grand-p re but my mother's name is just too funny!" Naruto exclaimed while laughing very hard. "You really want to go there, Fish-cake?" Naruto pouted and retorted, "You know it means maelstrom." Hiruzen just chuckled and continue, "As I was saying your mother was something that rival the Shinobi, she was a witch and not just any ordinary which she was a Veela." Naruto had his mouth hang at this point. He knew of you of course that witches and wizards were real, that being confirmed by a mission by Iwa that figured that out but a Veela, which are magical beings that was ninety nine percent female and one percent male; in fact only one male Veela at time in span of about a hundred years and they were the most beautiful people but there was a curse of being one which was a curse in the sense that they are looked at like meat.

"So I'm led to believe that I'm a Veela?!" Naruto exclaimed "Wee, wee," Hiruzen replied and Naruto deadpanned at him. "Oui you mean?" Hiruzen grinned with a sheepish on his face, Naruto the master French of pronunciation! "Anyway, our Daimyo got this mission because I asked him to. Now listen, because Suna is losing jobs and needs to look strong the Chunin Exams will last 3 months so I got the idea that it if we can get you outside while all of this is going on you can be happy and be able to be yourself more than a third of the year." Naruto's eyes watered and he nodded and smiled as he hugged his grandfather.

It was about three hours after Hiruzen took Naruto to the Daimyo via shunshin and accepted the mission. Naruto looked confused when they reached a… old kunai. Hiruzen told him to grab hold of it on the count of three and well he did, but he didn't expect himself to be fun at the speed of light then fall into a bunch and yelling of some sort. Naruto looked around and noticed that there were a lot of people dressed in robes and hats of green or red and there were tents EVERYWHERE. Naruto looked at Hiruzen who shoved a bag into his hands and told him to create a kage bushin (Shadow Clone) and make it head into a changing room. "Why grand-p re? And where are we? You said you meet the client! Not go to a Quidditch game!" Hiruzen just chuckles again and told him to do it, and Naruto did, though somewhat somberly.

When both of them were robed up, the continued onto the grounds as Hiruzen led them to a huge arena where both of them climbed the stairs and Naruto was in awe by what he saw. People on brooms flying, lighting fires with wands, and little mini figures of what he presumed were the players of each team. When both he and Hiruzen got to the top of the stands and into a box that said VIP, he noticed it was a little crowded but the moment he entered the room his eyes landed on the face of a girl who looked about a year older than him and she blew him away. Her face was perfect, blue eyes that were a shade lighter than his sapphire ones, and silky silver blonde hair that reaches to her heart shaped butt. Her figure was akin to an hourglass, curves in all the right places, her bust a budding C-cup but the thing he noticed most was her pink lips that looked so soft that it made him want to kiss her... He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He noticed she was wearing green robes. He noticed she was looking at him, so he smiled softly at her and in turn her eyes widened when she saw his eyes only left hers only when he saw her fully. Maybe this boy would be different from the other boys that she know but she noticed his soft yet strong face his sapphires eyes and the way his Robe fit him perfectly... Now if only he spoke French.

Naruto noticed the others in the room finally, and saw a little girl that looked a lot like the first girl and he smiled at her softly which made her blush a bright red. He then noticed behind her was a woman who look like the first as well just older, most likely their mother. Then he saw a man who looked like the father from the way he has hands were on the older woman's waist who smiled brightly at the little girl who was now hiding behind his legs. Naruto could only whisper one word as he gazed at the girl that was a year older than him, "Beau".

The girl gasped and smiled as he blushed but was shaken out of it when he notices the other people in the room. One was a dark raven haired boy with green eyes and scar on his forehead. And like the others he was also wearing green robes. He smiled at Naruto with the same expression so he could tell he can get along with a boy very well. The next was a red haired boy who made him disgusted at the way he stared at the girl. Every woman should be treated like a queen in his opinion and the way he was looking at her was like she was a trophy, which was just disgusting. Next was a girl with bushy reddish hair that was looking at the red hair boy well thank with an angry face and then face palmed, he looked over to see the two older boys who must have been twin talking to each other exciting. "Naruto our client is the old man I'll be speaking with him go introduce yourself." Hiruzen said as he walked over to the older man he hadn't noticed.

Naruto walked over to the group of kids who were talking and they stopped when they noticed him. He smiled timidly at them and raised his hands to the green boy. "Ello- I mean hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." The silver haired girl giggles which sounded like a soft melody to him but the red haired boy gave a very rude scoff and said, "What kind of accent is that you bloke." He laughs at his own joke but the others didn't and the reddish haired girl hit him on the head and he gave a glare but he stopped when the green eyed boy glared at him so he spoke under his breath and walked away. "I'm sorry for him he has been acting like a brat all day, my name is Hermione Granger by the way." The reddish hair girl said Naruto just smiled and shook her hand. The green eyed boy smile introduced himself as well, "Hello my name is Harry Potter nice to meet you." Naruto smiled and shook his hand as well which made Harry's smile broaden when Naruto's eyes didn't look up to his scar. Finally the silver haired girl introduced herself, " Ello my name iz Fleur Delacour eet iz nice to meet you and ze little girl you saw was my little sister Gabriel." she smiled at him and he smiled hugely, she knew French as well! He was so happy he started talk talking fast in French which Fleur responded to just as fast as Harry and Hermione just sweat dropped.

After a few minutes they switch back to English and blushed. " So Naruto, that's unique name. Are you from Japan?" Harry asked and Naruto sweated a little bit and look at Hiruzen who smiled and nodded. "Eet- IT is Japanese but I'm not from Japan." Naruto said confusing them even the red haired boy who Naruto was told him his name was Ron (more like a moron it to him if you ask him). "I'm from the Elemental Countries; they are in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle." Once he said this Hermione started to asking questions about it but the question of how he knew French came up and he replied, "Well mother was from France and she was a Veela making me one..." Everyone got quiet when he said this and he got mixed reactions some of the random wizards just glared at him but Harry glared back making them shift away. Fleur had a smile that was going to split her face and Hermione blush when she got to really look at him. Naruto looked at them with a confused face, why did that man glare at him? And why was Fleur grinning like that?

Fleur broke the silence as she looked towards her mother who nodded and smiled, then suddenly Fleur look so much more stunning to him... Wait did that mean! "You're a Veela?" Naruto asked excitedly and Fleur nodded excitedly as they began slipped into French… again.

Just then the old man Hiruzen was talking to put his wand to his neck and announced that the match was about to begin, and begin it did. Each side was playing with a vigor that Naruto had never seen before. After three hours, the golden snitch was finally caught by the Bulgarian Seeker, Victor Krum, ending the game. But the Irish still had a ten point lead, giving them the victory. As everyone was exiting from the stadium, Naruto realized he didn't know what to do but Hiruzen came up to him one step ahead, "okay I have made arrangements with Weasley-san and he will let you stay at his tent and after that well it's going to be a surprise." Hiruzen said while he smiled at Naruto who smiled back. Afterwards they followed the Weasleys back to their tent where they hugged and Hiruzen left after saying good-luck.

Naruto fell asleep early dreaming of Fleur (Not that kind of dream, but one of a possible future) until he awoke hearing yelling as he quickly got out of his bed and ran out the tent see people running every which way with some of the tents on fire and people in skull masks and purple robes and hats with torches lighting up said tents. He quickly use chakra jump and jump around looking for a way to put out the fires when he heard a scream. He instantly recognized it as Fleur's and Gabriel's. Quickly run over to them, he saw a few men standing over them as one was reaching at Fleur's night dress with a revolting look in his eyes. Naruto suddenly snapped and he threw himself at the man killing him with a well placed kunai between the eyes. Naruto then stood between the last two men, and Fleur and her sister.

"Close your eyes..." Naruto whispered as he took out to tri-pronged kunai. The girls did as they were told as they heard the last two men screaming, feeling no pity, then it suddenly went quiet besides the sounds of the fires and distant screaming. Fleur opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing over them with blood on his night wear, which happened to be a pair of blue sweatpants and a formfitting blue shirt that made her blush. "Are you alright?" he asked them as Gabriel finally opened her eyes and they nodded as Gabriel cried into her sister's nightgown. As he helped them up, Gabriel released Fleur and switched to suffocating his arm while he had is other wrapped around Fleur's shoulders as she leaned into him. "Come on, let's go…" he said as he lead them away.

HLDM: And Cut! There is the first chapter.

Ron: Why did you have to make me such a jerk. I mean you could have changed it a bit from the original.

HLDM: I didn't change it because I liked the way he had it and don't worry I have something in mind for that.

Ron: You better or I will send Anko after you.

HLDM: NO! Anyone but her! You know I hate snakes!

Anko: Oh really, you hate snakes do you? Well I think it is about time that I exploit this.

Anko starts doing hand signs

HLDM: Harry, Come on help me, please, buddy-o-pal?

Harry walks out the front door whistling.

HLDM:… Naruto, Fleur?

Naruto: Everyone has to get their just desserts some time.

Fleur: Oh really, I guess your next then. (pulls out her wand)

HLDM: Okay, Naruto need to run for our lives so expect new chapter same time next we. Read and Review or I'll send the Basilisk. Now, Naruto, RUUUUNNNN!


	2. Chapter 2: IMPORTANT POLL NOTICE

HELLO THIS IS HLDM. I HAVE STARTED A POLL TO SEE IF THE STORY SHOULD REMAIN A SINGLE PAIRING OR IF I SHOULD CHANGE IT INTO A HAREM. THERE ARE FIVE DIFFERENT CHOICES: SINGLE PAIRING, HAREM WITH THREE GIRLS, HAREM WITH FOUR GIRLS, HAREM WITH FIVE GIRLS, OR HAREM WITH SIX GIRLS. FOR THIS STORY I WILL ONLY GO A MAX OF SIX GIRLS, BUT NO LESS THAN TREE IF IT IS GOING TO BE A HAREM.

THE END DATE ON THIS WILL BE THE SIXTH ACTUAL CHAPTER, NOT NOTICES. THIS IS A BLIND POLL WITH ONLY A SINGLE SELECTION CHOICE, NO MULTIPLE. I WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED ON HOW THE POLL IS DOING EVERY OTHER CHAPTER STARTING WITH THE NEXT ONE.

HAVE A GOOD DAY AND DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

To Finally be Loved V2

Chapter 2: The Beginning of a New Year

Author and others Pre/Post script: Read and Review

Talking: "Read and Review"

Thinking: 'Read and Review"

Demon Talking/ Spells/ Jutsu: **"Read and Review"**

Demon Thinking/ Magic Items Speaking: **'Read and Review'**

FlashBack: _"Read and Review"_

HLDM: Hey, I'm back. Sorry I haven't really done much but college and homework is a time killer.

Naruto: Not to mention the fact zat you 'ave been on crutches for ze last month and a half.

HLDM: Hey since when have they needed to know about my personal life?!

Fleur: Since your knee got in ze way of your works. Besides, you have to make it up to zem.

HLDM: I know, I know. But let it be known that since it has almost been four weeks equaling to the equivalent of four chapter posts, I will be closing the poll at the end of this week so VOTE! Now who wants to do the disclaimer?

Hermione: I'll do it. I haven't done this in a while. HLDM does not own Naruto or Harry Potter. These works of art belong to Kishimoto and J.K. Rowling respectively.

HLDM: Now on with the show!

When Naruto woke up he noticed he was on a very comfortable bed. He shook his head as he went through what he did after he had saved Fleur and Gabriel.

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto had just saved Fleur and Gabriel and now he was taking them to the safe zone that was set up after all the chaos had started. Naruto gently sat Fleur in a chair while trying to do the same for Gabriel but the small Veela seemed reluctant to do so as she was shaking.

Naruto sighed and sat down with Gabriel in his lap while putting an arm around Fleur, he was very concerned for his new friend all she did was put her head on his shoulder rambling about not going away. Naruto noticed Fleur's parents make a beeline for them as he stood up and handed Gabriel to her mother Apolline (The names are credit to the story His Angel please check it out I am in love with that story.)

Fleurs' father, Dominic, Gently drew Fleur into a hug. Naruto watched as the family was reunited and he had some tears in his eyes... maybe he will have a family like that... one day. But suddenly Naruto was drawn into a hug by Apolline who was kissing his cheeks saying thank you over and over again while Dominic nodded at him and whispered a thanks.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

Naruto sighed and sat up on the bed he was at the Delacour's mansion after the whole fiasco the family invited him to their place to say as his mission was carried out. Now here's the kicker his mission is as follows: You must enroll yourself in the wizarding school of Hogwarts and establish a safe trade point between the magical world and the Elemental countries.

When Naruto heard this he was sad as he had to leave Fleur and her family as he had to leave France and go to Great Britain but she promised to write to him every day. Naruto asked how he was going to get his things but the Delacours told him they would buy his supplies for school he just needed to get his wand and his familiar. So here he was with Fleurs father looking at wands but then something amazing happened. The moment Naruto touched a pure white wand with a blue tip he felt a warmth shoot through him; it was the feeling like a mother's love on a horrible day.

So Naruto got the wand with a smile on his face but what really got him to buy it was the core of the wand. "That wand has the hair of a young Veela known as Fleur Delacour." The moment the woman giving him the wand he knew that was the reason why Dominic wanted to go with him... clever bastard. And now the two were going up to a pet store he was aloud a familiar and damnit he was going to get one! So Naruto looked and looked but then his eyes landed on a Snow white Fox kit with big blue eyes that were staring at him with a playfulness, Naruto smiled and picked up the kit, "Hi there little guy-" Naruto saw the kit growl and he chuckled. "My bad, girl." The kit gave something akin to a smile at him and he turned to Dominic and said man nodded and they paid for the kit but not without naming her, "I'll call you Espegle."

So now we get out of the past and into the present as we see Naruto on a train with Harry and Hermione, who just adored the fox kit who was cutely snuggled in his hair, were talking about what he would need to know about the school. "Well you see Naruto the school student body is separated into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione said when Naruto asked why everyone had a different color robes but he did notice some hostility when she mentioned Slytherin. "So what house are you two in?" Naruto asked and Harry was more than happy to give an answer, "We are in Gryffindor." Naruto nodded his head but then popped a question that started to plague his mind, "And how are you sorted into each house?" Harry and Hermione grinned at him and Hermione answered, "Well you see each of the houses latches onto a certain part of you. For Gryffindor its bravery, for Raven claw its Knowledge, Hufflepuff its loyalty and for Slytherin its cunningness." Harry nodded at this.

"O.K. but how will I be sorted?" Naruto asked and Harry and Hermione just keep grinning, "Secret." They said and Naruto sighed and face palmed wondering what his grandfather was doing right now. 

(In Konoha, Hokage's Tower)

Why don't we find out? Back with Hiruzen he was in a council meeting with both sides each one yelling at each other over the fact there resident Biju holder was missing. Having enough Hiruzen just slammed his hand down silencing everyone in the room. "Naruto is currently on a long term mission for me in the Magical countries-" He was cut off by a male civilian, "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE THAT DEMON AN IMPORTANT MISSION SUCH AS THIS YOU OL-" he was promptly cut off as an AMBU chopped the back his neck and took him away. "Now I want you all to listen to me, Naruto is from now on, my personal soldier and he will only be taking orders from me, and on top of that he is protected by the Sarutobi clan! Do you all understand that?" All Hiruzen got were a few murmurs, "I said, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" At this the old Hokage got "YES HOKAGE-SAMA" Hiruzen nodded, "Meeting dismissed!"

Hiruzen was now in his office going through a few sheets of documents, why did he take this job again? Oh ya Naruto isn't old enough yet... Hiruzen sighed at the last thought, would Naruto even want to be Hokage after all of this? He saw Naruto forge three new bonds in a span of three hours, and one spoke French just like he did! Hiruzen sighed for the what felt like the tenth time today as there was a knock at his door, Hiruzen had his AMBU open it as the last people he wanted to ever see walked in, Teams seven, eight, and ten. It was funny each team was knocked out in the second part of the exams a few days after Naruto left. Well to be fair most failed sense they had to survive and grab three flags in ten days and the teams hadn't been ready for the desert conditions only teams from Suna and Tsushi made it and one team from Kumo as well. This wasn't a problem to the old kage as he expected them to be knocked out early...

"And how are you all today?" Hiruzen asked them as he didn't see a reason why they had to be here... Well Sasuke maybe because despite what anyone thinks he and Naruto are close but they had to put up there masks of hating each other and even thou they were friends some of the things Sasuke does say did hurt Naruto to a degree. "Well Hokage-sama I want to know where Naruto is, I haven't seen him ever sense we got back, and that's why Team seven is here I have no idea about the others." Kakashi shrugged. Kakashi Hatake or Sharingan No Kakashi the man who has said to have copied over one-thousand jutsu. And he happened to be Naruto's teacher. But Hiruzen would use the term very loosely sense Kakashi only ever taught him how to climb trees. Hiruzen looked over to team eight who was lead by his very own son Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma looked a huge deal like his father a spitting image you could say the only deference was that Asuma was younger. "I'm just here to get clearance to training ground 47; I only need it for one week."

Hiruzen nodded and Asuma called his team leave but Ino spoke up, "Asuma-Sensei wait a sec I wanna know where the dobe went to!" Ino was a very pretty girl with her purple battle skirt and jacket. She had platinum blonde hair and babe blue eyes which had annoyance in them at her two team mates Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru was a very lazy person with black eyes and pineapple shaped hair. Choji was...er a VERY plump boy who loved to eat.

Hiruzen nodded and took out a sheet and gave it to Asuma who was about to leave but was stopped by Ino's outburst and shrugged, "Might as well." Asuma said not caring but he knew perfectly were Naruto was. Hiruzen looked over to team ten who was lead by Kurenai Yuhi a beautiful raven hairdo woman who happened to be dating Asuma. On her team she had Kiba Inuzunka, Shino Abrume, and Hinata Hyuga. Kiba was a feral looking boy who had a puppy on his head. Shino was a very quiet boy who was odd to say the least with his high jacket. Now we have Hinata a very soft spoken timid girl that if you put her next to Naruto without his mask they could be twins. "And what do you need Kurenai?" Hiruzen asked, "I just need a mission D-rank will do."

"Oh come on sensei I want a C-rank!" Kiba cried, but he was quickly shut up by a glare from Kurenai. Hiruzen chuckled and pulled out a simple D-rank form but when he handed it to Kurenai Hinata popped a question, "U-um H-Hokage-Sama w-were is N-naruto?" Hiruzen sighed as he saw this in everyone's eyes well except Asuma and Kurenai. "Naruto is currently on a solo S-Rank in the magical countries." the moment he said this Kiba started to growl, "WHY DOES THE DOBE GET A SOLO S-RANK! HE IS NOTHING BUT A CLOWN!" Kiba then was silenced by the glares of Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, and surprisingly (To Kiba anyway) Sasuke. "I'm going to say this once so listen, Naruto Uzumaki is my soldier and he is much stronger than you Kiba-kun so if I give him an S-Rank then it is his and my business not yours. Do you understand?" Kiba just nodded and ran out the door with teams seven, eight, and ten behind him. Hiruzen slumped back into his chair and lit his pipe, "I'm getting to old for this shit."

The train ride for Naruto was very fun as he watches as people piled out of the train he to fallowed suit coming in behind Hermione and Harry but he was mixed into a bunch of kids that were shorter than him known as first years even thou he would be placed with fifth years later, When he found out he would be placed with fifth years he was really happy but then Harry told him that he would be a year above them which surprised him as he thought they were all the same age but it turns out that he was older by just a year. As he went with the first years he saw a hat and a chair then an old man with a very long beard started talking, "Hello students and welcome back and Hogwarts my name is Albus Dumbledor and I am your Headmaster and this year we have two special announcements the first, is that this year we will hold the Tri-Wizard tournament!." As he said this the hole place erupted in apples but was silenced when Albus rose his hand, "Also the Elemental countries have sent one of their own here to make peace with us let me introduce Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha!" Naruto blushed when everyone looked at him and he waved shyly and the kit in his hair yipped as they grinned and waved back.

Now that had been said each first year was then sorted into their houses by a hat... A HAT! Then it was Naruto's' turn as he sat down and the hat was laid on his head then there was as voice, 'Well, well, let's take a look here.' Naruto Jumped a bit as the hat talked through his thoughts, 'You have the cunningness of a Slytherin but your loyalty and bravery cancels that out, hmmm ah, but I do see your wanting to learn, haha looks like you will be a...' Then suddenly the hat cried out, "RAVENCLAW!" And with that all of the Ravenclaws erupted in noise! Naruto grinned and the school robes he had on turned blue and he made his way to the Ravenclaw table and a few of the seventh-years made a spot open for him and the moment he sat down he was being asked questions about his home, the land marks, the capitals, and Naruto even went on to explain is village along with the other four main ones as well.

After Naruto was seated Albus spoke again, "I will now explain the Tri-Wizard tournament to the ones who do not know." Naruto listened with open ears as did a lot of muggle borns. "The Tri-wizard cup, it is also called calls upon three champions from the schools so this year after this week we will have the students of Beaxbatons and Dumstrang Institute." Albus was interrupted by girls giggling about Dumstrang and Beaxbatons boys and guys were talking rather loudly about the girls from both schools. "As I was saying, the one to pick the champions will be the Goblet of Fire which will be unveiled when the other schools get here. Now as a precaution only students of seventeen and older will be able to join, and you must have turned seventeen either over summer break or in the course f the next week." Suddenly Albus got yell after yell about that being rubbish, more so from the Weasley twins who both will turn seventeen a week after the schools arrive. But Naruto was excited even thou he was just fifteen.

After more yelling Albus had the feast start and Naruto saw a bunch of food just poof onto the table which made him jump again but he quickly was eating as well but as the night went on a few of the seventh-year Ravenclaw girls who were very pretty to him flirted with him a bit making him blush as they did. So after that he got the name of the three main girls who flirted with him the first was a girl who was a little taller than him who had brown eyes and blonde hair, and very pale skin, her name was Alana Rosewood, the second girl was shorter than him by about an inch but had blue hair and green eyes and her skin tone was around Naruto's, her name was Charlotte Morin, and the final girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and had a more darker skin tone than Naruto her name was Selena Daze. After the feast was over the three girls lead Naruto to the Ravenclaw tower, when they got there a painting of an old man reading a book said to them, "Password?" Selena was the one who spoke, "Rune Scape." the painting swung open as she said this. The moment Naruto entered the room he was assaulted by blue and the girls sat him down on the big couch they had in the middle, but the problem is that the couch only sat three people so now we have the comical scene on Naruto being cuddled like a teddy bear by three very pretty girls... all in all Naruto had a great first night at Hogwarts.

HLDM: Few, not my longest chapter but still, almost 3,000 words, give or take a couple hundred.

Naruto: Yep, and I bet your fans can't wait until you post zis one.

Harry: And try not to piss anyone off this time.

(HLDM, Naruto, and Harry shiver)

HLDM: No problem there.

Naruto: Well, I 'ave to go, I am planning to take Fleur on a date tonight, so bye.

HLDM: K, see ya. Now to the fans. Don't forget to read and review, and remember, poll closes this weekend. Sunday at around noon. And for updates on said poll here we go:

For it to stay single pairing: 4

Harem with 3: 2

Harem with 4: 1

Harem with 5: 0

Harem with 6: 3

Harry: Now don't forget to read and review, or I'll have HLDM here seen a pissed off Hippogriff after you.


End file.
